Fun over winter vacation
by Evangilena Night
Summary: I just ramdomly came up with this idea. Max and the flock spending Christmas at the Martinez's house
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone that is reading. This is a story that I came up with while in Spanish class. Please enjoy!!!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Fang's p.o.v.**

I awoke with a start. Was it another dream? It had to be. Max still doesn't love me; it doesn't matter how many times I say "I love you" in numerous ways. She still doesn't.

"Fang, will you get your lazy butt out of bed and come help me?" That beautiful voice again. "I'm coming, Max." I enter the kitchen at Dr. Martinez's house and find Max sitting on the floor surrounded by boxes and wrapping paper. We live at the Martinez's now.

All the other occupants of the house are asleep and Max and I are getting every thing ready for Christmas. We have 10 day until then. Christmas Eve is when I will tell Max for the last time that I love her. If she says "No" I won't bother her any more about it. If she says "Yes", well I won't get my hopes up.

**Max's p.o.v.**

I can't believe that I'm risking my family's lives again. Mom would never turn us away but I'm putting her in danger by being here.

I can't wait until I see their faces when they get their presents. This will be the first official Christmas we've ever had. I mean no locked in dog crates or on the run since Jeb abandoned us. He doesn't come over often because it usually ends in argument. (Jeb and Mom; Jeb and me or sometimes Jeb and Fang)

"Fang, will you get your lazy butt out of bed and come help me?" I half whisper half yell up the stairs towards the Flocks' and Ella's rooms. "I'm coming, Max." comes down in Fang's deep but some how soft voice. I live the way his voice sounds almost as much as when he kisses me. No, stop that train of thought Max it will only make you feel wore because you two can't be together.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thank you for reading please review btw I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters! So sad; I know. Thank you once more!

-- S.M.W.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Max's P.O.V**

I was finally wrapping the presents. Fang was a lot of help too. It was fun talking to him again without things getting complicated.

"Max I think we forgot Total's present."

"Crap, I knew we were forgetting someone!" what a brilliant stroke of stupidity. I looked over at the door and the keys to my motorcycle. Then grinned at Fang and he slowly smiled back as we stood up and walk to the door. Mom is asleep so she won't even know!

"I'm glad we took the time to get a license." Came Fang's voice from the other side of the garage as we got on the bikes. Oh I forgot we are now 16 and for our birthdays Mom got us bikes.

I just love my mom so much! It is a 10 minute drive from Mom's to the pet supplies store. We could have flown but that's no fun!

**Fang's P.O.V**.

Max was right beside me the entire time we were driving to the store. I was surprised that we weren't stopped because two teens on motorcycles driving down the rode at 6:00 a.m. during Christmas break isn't weird at all.

As we parked the bikes and Max took of her helmet I was thinking about how beautiful she looked when she smiled; and wishing that she would grace me with one right now. I love to make her smile and laugh. It makes me feel better when she does.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry people that this story is taking so long to move but I'm out of ideas for thing for max and Fang to do before Christmas. Please help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And sorry forgot again I don't own Max or and one else in the story!!!!!!!!!! Review please!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's been forever since I've posted! Don't kill me but this Chapter will be very exiting! And once again I don't own Maximum Ride; the awesome James Patterson does!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Max's P.O.V.**

I felt my head explode. I haven't had this kind of head ache since New York! I haven't herd from the voice in about a year and a half! I asked Jeb about it on one of his visits. He told me he had no idea who it was but he wasn't the voice. Well I thought it was bad enough when it was my oh so wonderful father in my head! Now it's some guy I don't even know!

The pain was slowly becoming too much. I was losing vision but I didn't scream because we had learned not to. I felt myself sinking towards the ground but I couldn't stop myself from falling. I felt the hard pavement of the parking lot and then I felt nothing at all.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I turn towards Max when I herd her gasp in pain. She didn't say any thing but the look on her face told me she was in pain. She had grabbed her head with both hands. Her eyes were closed and her beautiful face was contorted with the pain that must have been her head.

I saw her falling to the ground and I started running to her but even with my incredible speed I couldn't get there in time to stop her from hitting the ground. When I got there I turned her over so she was on her back and laid my head on her chest. She wasn't breathing but her heart was still beating. She wasn't dead but she would be if I didn't get her to Dr. Martinez in time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know don't kill me. I will be posting more often now. Please review!!!!!!!!! I love you all and Merry Christmas! Even though it was yesterday! The Chapters will get longer. That's your Christmas present from me.

--S.M.W.


End file.
